The Heartless Penguin
by Foxy the Pirate Animatronic
Summary: What will the team do when Skipper gets turned into a Heartless? What happens when a mysterious Mouse tries killing him? Chapter 14 is up! No OC or Self-Insert.
1. Chapter 1, Autumn

**I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Skipper: We are owned by Nickelodean and Ytv.**

**King Mickey: And we are owned by Square Enix and Disney.**

**King Julian: The King owns himself.**

**Me: That's slightly true.**

**Julian: Wait, King Mickey, there can only be one king! And that is me!**

**Me: Julian, you elected yourself and Mickey here was elected by many people, so guess who's king?**

**Julian: Me**

**Me: *face palm* Enjoy the story. Flames are welcome.**

**Julian: Because they warm the royal booty!**

***Skipper and Mickey roll their eyes.***

* * *

><p>It was a nice warm Autumn day, everyone was enjoying the nice breeze that had just lightly wrapped around the zoo. Skipper gave his team the day off from training, seeing how nice of a day it will be. Private was in the field, making flower crowns for the ducklings by the lake. Kowalski was making new invention blueprints in the penguin habitat, every once in awhile, he would stop and tap his pencil against his beak, clearly in thought. Rico was polishing one of his many sticks of dynamite, setting it down in a pile when done to grab another. While Skipper was sitting at the water edge in the penguin's habitat, enjoying the blissful silence of this nice day. Skipper's ice blue eyes wandered around the zoo, until they rested on the lemur habitat.<br>'_The lemurs are being quiet, too quiet' _Skipper thought, his paranoia kicking in.  
>Skipper pulled out a Walky-Talky(Which Kowalski had given everyone one while they wandered off, emergency purposes) and quickly started talking in his commando voice," Boys, the lemurs are being abnormally quiet, we need to investigate, everyone meet me at the lemur habitat, pronto!"<br>Almost immediately, Skipper saw the form of Private, who had yellow daisies stuck to him, sliding over to the lemur's. Skipper quickly gathered up Rico and Kowalski before they headed over as well. When they got there, they found Maurice and Mort hugging eachother, crying, tears staining their fur.  
>"What happened?" Skipper asked softly, knowing his usual tone would cause them to breakdown even more.<br>Maurice pointed towards the throne, his arm shaking from his sobs. The penguins slid over to the throne to find a T.V. Screen. It suddenly came to life, showing the face of the penguin's arch nemesis, Dr. Blowhole. Blowhole opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Skipper.  
>"Blowhole, really, the TV screen, again!" Skipper bursted, his flippers raised up in the air in exasperation.<br>" Oh Skipper. I'm surprised, no respect for the classics." Blowhole mocked, his eyebrow raised. " And besides, you wouldn't want your friend to be hurt by them, would you?"  
>Skipper looked at Kowalski quizzically. Kowalski shrugged. Blowhole turned to show King Julian, strapped to the metal wall, with crocodiles trying to reach and snap at him.<br>"HELP!" Julian screamed, fear and panic showed in his yellow eyes as he struggled against the binds.  
>" If you ever want to see your friend again, you will bring me Kowalski's blueprints."he smirked.<br>He cackled, then the TV turned off.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER:<strong> **Well, that's the end of Chapter 1, Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**King Julian: WHAT, CROCODILES! * hides behind Maurice***

**Skipper: He deserved it.**

**Me: Be nice, or you'll get painted purple by my reviewers.**

***Skipper hides behind Julian***

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2, Blowhole's Plan

**Me:I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Kingdom Hearts, they are owned to their rightful owners.**

**Skipper: *Tries to tackle me, but I dodge* You maniac!**

**Me: Rico, paintball gun *Starts shooting purple paint at Skipper***

**Skipper: This is Mutiny! * Slaps Rico as he passes by.***

**Rico: Sorry**

**Me: Enjoy, and remember, flames are welcome, because they charge my paintball gun**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, at Dr. Blowhole's lair<strong>_

Blowhole, still cackling, wheeled over to Julian on his Segway. One of the crocodiles scratched Julian, sending red blood coursing down his leg.

"HELP!" Julian yelled again, His eyes wide in panic.

"No one can hear you, stupid treaterous lemur." He grinned, his eyes alight in delight.

"Soon, I will exact my revenge on Skipper, and change him, forever!" he cackled again. He smiled over at Julian, who had just recieved a bite from one of the crocodiles. More blood came down his legs, putting the crocodiles in a frenzy. One of them started licking up the blood hungrily. Soon, the others joined in as well.

"I think I am going to barf." said Julian weakly as he watched the crocodiles.

Blowhole rolled to a machine, it looked like a giant shrink ray from the movie, _Despicable Me._ Blowhole stroked the machine, trapped in by it's beauty, the beauty that will affect Skipper's life.

"Lobsters!" Blowhole commanded." Pull up the cameras!"

A Flat Screen TV slowly slid out of the ground, showing the penguins looking around the lemur habitat.

_'Skipper, you have foiled my plans far too long, now, revenge** WILL **be mine!' _Blowhole smiled evilly as he watched Skipper talk to his team.

**Back at the Zoo**

**"**Kowalski options" Skipper immediately said in his commando voice.

"My life is over!" Kowalski bawled as he rolled on the ground crying.

" Pull yourself together soldier!" Skipper exclaimed, but Kowalski continued to cry.

" Rico" Skipper said quickly staring down at Kowalski with his flippers crossed.

Rico slapped Kowalski, stopping Kowalski's crying.

"Thanks." Kowalski sniffled, rubbing his cheek.

" Kowalski options!" Skipper said again sternly.

Kowalski quick as a flash pulled out his notepad and pencil. He started drawing out a plan.

_'Kowalski must really not want Blowhole to get ahold of his plans!' _Skipper thought, watching Kowalski intensly, question shown in his eyes.

_'It must be something important if he's acting this way!'_

Kowalski quickly finished drawing, turning the pad around so the others could see.

" We need to look for clues to find out where Dr. Blowhole's lair is." Kowalski said, pointing with his pencil to his picture of the penguins searching the lemur''s habitat with magnifying glasses.

"Rico, Magnifying glasses." Skipper commanded.

Rico regurgitated 4 magnifying glasses, then handed one out to each penguin. Private went and comforted Maurice and Mort.

" What happened?" Private asked softly, concern showing.

"They hurt King Julien!" Mort exclaimed, starting to cry harder.

" Yeah, they beat him up and threw him into a truck." Maurice said fearfully.

" What did it say on the truck?" Skipper barged in.

" It said,'Go Sky High on the Sky Screamer'" Maurice said, starting to calm down.

"Kowalski?" Skipper said, turning to his strategist.

"Of course! Marine World!" Kowalski said excitedly.

" But, Skippah, isn't Marine World in California?" Private asked.

"Yes Private, we need to get to an airport, pronto!" Skipper commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliffhanger! I'm writing like a fiend! Anyways, anyone who reviews gets to paint Skipper purple!<strong>

**Skipper: *grumbles***

**Me: What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of my PAINTBALL GUN! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA! Please Enjoy!**

**Skipper: Just smile and nod while backing away slowly.**

***Everyone does what Skipper says.***


	3. Chapter 3 Subways and Airplanes

**Me: I do not own Pengins of Madagasacar or Kingdom Hearts**

**King Mickey: Get back here Julian!**

**Julian: Never! You deserved being painted blue for impersonating a King!**

***King Mickey Continues to chase Julian***

**Me: Cut it out you guys, or I'll repaint you both.**

***They Immediately stop chasing eachother.***

**Me: Good, flames are welcome.**

**Blowhole: Because they power my machine of doom!**

**Me:How did he get here?**

***Everyone shrugs***

* * *

><p>"Rico, Subway Tokens." Skipper immediately said, gaining control of the panicked group.<p>

Rico spewed out four Subway Tokens, one for each group member, for those of you who can't count. With tokens in hand, the penguins quickly slid over to the wall of the zoo.

"Rico grappling hook" Skipper demanded, pointing his flipper towards Rico while staring at the top of the wall.

Rico regurgitated a grappling hook into Skipper's hand. Skipper shot the hook at the wall. Everyone quickly held onto Skipper as he rappled up the wall. Rico quickly swallowed the grappling hook when they landed on the wall. Without a sound, the penguins tried to climb down the tree, to only end up falling out of it, landing right on their bums.

"OW!" The penguins yelled, standing up while rubbing their bums.

"Kowalski, which way." Skipper said, a little pain showing in his tone.

Kowalski pulled out his map.

"The Subway is this way" Kowalski said, pointing down the street.

"Men, Move out!" Skipper commanded, taking the front as the group slid towards the subway.

They kept sliding down the stairs of the bustling subway station, tripping a couple people on the way. They went up to the terminal, making a penguin pyramid so they could slide their tokens in. They waddled through the open door.

"Kowalski, which train?"Skipper asked, gazing at the giant Subway map hanging from the wall.

"Apparently, we need to take the blue subway, Kowalski said.

" Kowalski, when did you learn to read?" Private asked, staring at Kowalski strangely.

" Oh, I didn't read it, there is an arow, showing our location, and the airport shows a picture of an airplane." Kowalski stated, proud of himself for cracking the code.

"Oh." Private said, sounding a little put down.

The team slid down the escalator to the blue platform, dodging the humans. They arrived just as the Subway pulled in.

"Strangely coincidentially, huh Kowalski." Skipper said, suspicion in his eyes.

Kowalski shrugged as the penguins boarded the subway. Private came in last, having had his foot stuck between the platform and the train. The penguins sat quetly, Private rubbing his now sore foot. The train stopped at the airport, summoning the penguins out of the subway, Private watching his step

"Kowalski, options." Skipper commanded, stretching himself out from the long subway ride.

" We could hide in the baggage compartment of the correct airplane." Kowalski said, not very sure of himself.

Suddenly, they heard someone speaking over the intercom." Last call for Baggage for the airplane to Vallejo."

" That's where Discovery Kingdom is!" Kowalski said excitedly, jumping up and down.

They found the airplane for Vallejo and quickly boarded into the Baggage compartment. The penguins fell asleep on the 5 hour flight, everyone dreaming the same thing, saving Julian.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Another cliffhanger, I know, you want to kill me, but don't!<strong>

**Mickey: When do I come in!**

**Me: Probably next chapter.**

**Skipper: I don't like the next chapter, it's sinister.**

**Me: Calm down, it'll be fine.**

**Skipper: Calm down! Does this look Calm to you!**

**Me: No. I hope you enjoyed the third chapter!**

**Skipper: I don't want to go into the 4th chapter! *crying***

**Julian: At least I get saved.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Machine

**Me: YAY A Reviewer! You all know what that means! mutated-ducks-rule gets to paint Skipper purple!**

***Skipper is attached to a metal wall with no means of escape.***

**Me: Okay mutated-ducks-rule, here is a paintball gun and have fun!**

*** Everyone stares at me wide-eyed***

**Me: What? I don't go back on my word!**

**Julian: The silly penguin deserved it.**

**Me: Okay Julian you asked for it. Next Reviewer gets to paint Julian orange!**

**Julian: No! *Tries to run away***

**Me: Oh no you don't!**

***Skipper waddles back in covered in purple paint.***

**Skipper: *chuckles* Take it like a man Ringtail! Like me!**

***mutated-ducks-rule walks over***

**Me: Enjoy it?**

*** mutated-ducks-rule smiles and nods vigorously***

**Me: Good! You can keep the paintball gun as a memory.**

**Me: Alright! Flames are welcome! **

**Mickey: It calms Skipper1318 over here down.**

**Me: I'm somewhat offended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously mutated-ducks-rule, thanks for the review! I feel special! For everyone else, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Blowhole's lair<strong>_

" Everything is going according to plan." Blowhole turned to face Julian.

"Soon your BFF will be turned into a Heartless, and be under command of my business partner!" Blowhole smirked at Julian, the flat screen reslid open, showing the face of an unforgetable Disney Villain,_dramatic pause,_ Maleficent!

" Is the plan working out" she said smoothly, her evil voice cascading around the room.

"Yes Maleficent, soon our pen-guu-in friend will be a Heartless." he grinned evilly.

"Excellent, who is that?" she sounded surprised.

" That is the bait." Blowhole stated, stretching out the word that.

" I am King Julian! Lord of the lemurs!" Julian shouted even weaker than before.

That earned Julian a couple of stares. Blowhole wheeled his segway over to his machine.

" This baby will turn Skipper into a Heartless!" he said happily, stroking the machine.

Maleficent and Blowhole evil laughed together.

**_Meanwhile, back with the penguins._**

The team were stretching after the long plane ride.

"That was the longest plane ride EVER!" Skipper complained, popping his flippers and back.

" Aha" Rico agreed, accidently regurgitating a lit bomb while stretching.

Kowalski scrambled for it, he quickly reached it and blew out the fuse. Everyone gave Rico an angry glare.

"Sorry" Rico replied, swallowing the bomb again.

Kowalski, already guessing what Skipper was going to ask next, pulled out a map he had printed out earlier on Alice's computer. He comtimplated what he saw, then pointed towards the exit.

" Let's get outside so I can tell where we're at." Kowalski commanded.

The penguins, not questioning Kowalski's statement, slid over to the doorway. Hiding in the shadows, the team waited for someone to step on the automatic door's sensor. Being to light to activate it themselves. A middle-aged man activated the sensor, freeing the penguins from the airport. Kowalski looked at the giant lion statue in front of them, then looked back at the map.

"If my calculations are correct, Marine World should be this way." he pointed towards the sign that says Marine World.

" And you needed to calculate that?" Skipper joked, a rare occurence when they are on a mission.

Kowalski sighed, then slid after the other penguins.

"That's a beauty Skippah" Private said in awe of how big the entrance was.

"Agreed" Skipper said calmly.

Kowalski grabbed a map for Marine World as the team slid through the entrance. He quickly looked at it and pointed towards the dolphin exhibit, which was near the entrance to the park. They easily found the fish hatch to the dolphin's exhibit, and slid through it. Two crabs were at the end, probably guarding the tunnel, but they were taken out by the team with ease. They finally found Ringtail! Who was, at the moment, screaming his lungs off.

"!" He screamed as yet another crocodile scratched him.

The team searched around for a minute and finally found a button that reads '_Button that cages crocodiles and releases Julian'._

_"_That was easy" Skipper said, surprised as he hit the button.

Cages fell on the growling crocs and Julian was free! Julian hugged Skipper hard, Julian's blood staining some of his feathers red.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" he jumped up and down, causing more blood to come out.

Rico regurgitated a gauze wrap and gave it to Kowalski, who carefully wrapped it around each leg. Julian cringing all the while.

" Get off!" Skipper commanded to the lemur, inspecting his now red feathers.

Suddenly, a metal wall captured Skipper and the rest of the team, Skipper seperated from the others. Everyone heard an evil cackle, signaling Blowhole was near. He approached on his Segway, circling around the now trapped Skipper.

" You fell right into my trap" he leered his face right into Skipper's, making Skipper shrink back in either fright or Blowhole had bad breath.

" You have foiled my plans for far too long Skipper, now, this will be the end, of the penguin leader, Skipper." a smirk played out on his lips as he rolled to his new machine.

"This device will turn any penguin it is pointed at into_,pause for dramatic effect,_ A Heartless! I cal it, The Heartless Penguin." he was now pressing buttons on the Heartless Penguin.

"Goodbye, Skipper." he cackled.

Skipper struggled against the bonds, but it was too late. A green beam shot from it and hit Skipper square in the chest. Skipper screamed as his heart was ripped out, a black aura surrounded Skipper. Everyone knew it was too late, Skipper was a Shadow.

_**Meanwhile, in Mickey's Gummy Ship.**_

Mickey was snoosing while his shipwas in autopilot, headed for Disney castle. He passed by the Madagascar World, when a giant alarm went off, awaking Mickey.

"What the?" Mickey asked drowsily, then looked at the radar.

" Heartless are invading this world! I've gotta go help!" Mickey exclaimed, flying towards the Madagascar world.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry Skips, but that's what happens when you don't pay attention to Blowhole!<strong>

**Shadow, A.K.A Skipper: *Stares***

**Me: I'll be hiding behind Burt if you need me* Runs off***

**Mickey: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Heartless Penguin!**

**Maleficent: Don't worry, your friend will be OK under my control.**

**Me: What happened to the alarm system!**


	5. Chapter 5 Living the life

**Me: Another Reviewer, YAY, you all know what that means! Ghost Reader1996 gets to paint Julian Orange!**

***Julian is in on one of those dunk tanks except instead of water, it's orange paint.***

**Me: This is how the game works! You shoot some paint at Julian first, then you throw balls at that target until Julian gets dunked in the orange paint!**

**Ghost Reader1996: Let's do this!**

**Me: Alright here is your unlimited supply of balls and the paintball gun with three shots, so you can shoot him some too.**

**Ghost Reader1996: *Evil Laugh* You shall be orange Julian.**

**Julian: When did I get put in the loony bin.**

**Me: When you were born. Once you feel like finishing Ghost Reader1996, you get to keep the unlimited supply of balls, dunk tank, and Paintball gun, I already gave mutated-ducks-rule her extra dunk tank and unlimited supply of balls.**

**Ghost Reader1996: YYYYAAAAYYY.**

**Me: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Kingdom Hearts. Flames are welcome.**

**Maleficent: They power my evil revenge.**

**Me: Rico, please escort her out, THE HARSH WAY!**

**Rico: *Evil Laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>Skipper's POV<strong>

The beam ripped through my skin, clutching my heart, ripping it out. It felt strange and wicked. I felt the world slip away, colors fading to black, my friends, fading out of existence. I felt the sensation of falling, slipping out of conciousness. My friends, slowly fading away from memory. Nothing mattered, no boredom, just nothing. _'No! Don't give up!' _A voice entered my head. Pri..vate? There was a glimmer of light, I reached for it, happiness filling me. The light grew bigger and bigger, 'till there was nothing but light. Memories came back. Friends returned. The black was vanquished. I opened my eyes, to find myself staring at my bunk. _'Was it all just a nightmare, only one way to know _for_ sure' _Skippe llooked down, to find it wasn't a dream.

"Skippah, are you okay?" Private asked, everyone was behind a pillow bunker.

**"What the duece" **I thought-spoke, still staring at his new form.

Kowalski and Julian shared looks, then returned their glance back to me

"How did he do that Kowalski" Private asked, a bit spooked.

" I...don't...know" Kowalski replied, completely baffled.

**"Kowalski, tell me you can fix this." **I commanded.

I tried to sit up, but pain in my chest said not. I laid backdown and stared at Kowalski, waiting for an answer.

"I can fix this!" Kowalski said, a bit unsure of himself.

**"Did you say that because I told you to?" **I asked, sounding worried by his tone of thought.

"There's a 5% chance I can." Kowalski said, trying to sound hopeful but failing miserably.

Skipper rolled his now glowing yellow eyes.

**"Thanks for the pick-me up Kowalski" **I thought sarcastically.** "And why is everyone hiding behind pillows?**

" Heartless steal others hearts." Kowalski answered uneasily, twiddling his flippers.

**" And you don't trust me, your commanding officer, to not?" **I was shocked and hurt, shaking my head back and forth, I stared at Kowalski.

" The way you put it sounds harsh." Kowalski replied, turning around to not see the expression on my face.

**" Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, you're my team, my ... family." **I choked up, a tear falling down my now black cheek.

Rico stared down Kowalski, daring him to say another word.

**Kowalski's POV**

I waddled out of the HQ, pulling the fish bowl back over the hole.

_'Why would I tell Skipper that we can't trust him? He's going through alot already, and I just added to that pile' _

I sighed and stared out at the New York sunrise.

_'I might not be good with emotions, but I shouldn't have told Skipper that. I'm so stupid!'_

A flock of pigeons flew through the sunrise, casting a shadow over the landscape.

_'I feel bad for him, he's now a monster, all because of Blowhole'_ I was angered at the villainous dolphin, he had gone too far, but what else would you expect from a defeated insane dolphin? He cracks, goes to far, and everyone is surprised.

_'I'd better tell Skipper I'm sorry, I should have trusted him.'_ I reentered the HQ, a plan forming in my head.

**Private's POV**

" He doesn't mean it Skippah, I can tell. He does trust you, but he is still... afraid." I tried to comfort Skipper, but he wouldn't listen. I wouldn't if I was him, Kowalski had said it.

**" You know as well as I do Private, he meant it for real." **sadness radiating from his words.

_'Why would Kowalski say such a thing? Skippah would trust any of us if we were in this position, but Kowalski still doesn't.'_

I walked towards Skipper, planning on sitting next to him, but was stopped by him.

**" Don't Private, I just started in this form, I'm already trying to hold back the urges, it'll be worse if I did it to you when you were trying to help" **concern in his eyes.

**Rico's POV**

_' Fish, Fish, Kaboom, Fish, Kablooey, Fish, Fish, Fish, Fish, Skipper, Angry at Kowalski for hurting Skipper, Fish, Kaboom, Grenade, Fish, Fish.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope everyone enjoyed! I know Blowhole did.<strong>

**Blowhole: Revenge, Revenge, Reevveennggee.**

**Me: Just wierd, Just Weird.**

**Skipper: I enjoyed Ringtail orange.**

**Me: Alright! Next Reviewer gets to paint Blowhole!**

**Blowhole: *whimpers* What color?**

**Me: Just review the color and Blowhole will be painted that color!**

**Blowhole: No, NO, NOOO**


	6. Chapter 6 Friends, or Frenemys?

**Me: Alright! I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Kingdom Hearts, but I do own these lovely paintball guns!**

**Peach: I have picked the color yellow for Blowhole!**

**Blowhole: Yellow, the lowest form of color.**

**Me: Here's a paintball gun, and for extra fun, I tied him to an angry rattlesnake!**

**Rattlesnake Jake: How did I get in this mess. *Facetail/gun***

**Me: Author powers.**

**Rattlesnake Jake: You are now on my kill list.**

**Me: *Gulp* Please enjoy, flames are welcome.**

**Rattlesnake Jake: They power my gun that will kill the author.**

**Me: *Disappears in puff of red smoke* Rico, Show him penguin power!**

**Rico: My pleasure.*coughs up nuclear bomb***

* * *

><p><strong>Skipper's POV<strong>

I finally was able to pull myself into a sitting position. I stared at Private's surprised face, probably about what I just thought.

" I... I didn't know it was that hard Skippah." he stuttered, staring at the ground.

**" It is, but I won't hurt anyone, I swear on the penguin creedo."** I replied sternly, staring at Private.

He gasped, surprised at how serious it was.

" I trust you Skippah, and we won't leave your side until this is over." Private was determined, sounding older than he was.

I nodded, not sure how to respond to that. Kowalski came back through the hatch, a smile lighting up his face.

"Skipper, I know how we can reverse this!" Kowalski practically yelled, hope filled his voice.

**" Great! But how?"** I asked, raising my black eyebrow.

" First, we need to wait a week." he replied, sounding a bit less hopeful.

**" SEVEN FULL DAYS!" **I yelled, earning me looks from everyone.

" Sadly, yes, but you slept through two, so now it's only 5." he was being technical now.

I sighed with relief._'My patience is already thin, seven days would make me crack'_

I stood up, making all the penguins take a step back.

**" I thought you guys said that you trusted me!" **I whined, slumping in defeat.

"Well, you did say it was hard to control your urges." smart-alecked Private, getting slapped by Rico.

**" Point taken, but that's not going to stop me from training!" **I replied, staring at each penguin in turn.

**" Do I make myself clear?" **I asked, a nod coming from each penguin.

_One day, several close calls, and a human heart later_

**"This, isn't working." **thoght a defeated Skipper.

" No" came from the rest of the penguins, having scratches and bruises all over their bodies from trying to contain Skipper.

**" Well, at least I'm used to the new body, and I can still do everything! Including belly-sliding!" **I replied hopefully.

Suddenly, the whole base shook from an earthquake, knocking over several of Kowalski's inventions.

"Oh come on! Those took forever to build!" cried out Kowalski, shaking with rage.

I heard Kowalski's heart beating rapidly from rage, it called to me, screaming to take it out and devour it's warmth. I pounced onto Kowalski, my vision turning red as I lost control. His shocked, hurt face and screams are like a melody a I rip his heart out, the pulse making me giddy. But then, I stopped. I remembered all the great times Kowalski and I had. All the laughs, jokes, and moments shared together. My vision slowly turned to normal, realising what I had done, I carefully put back his heart and I slid out of the base as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face.

_' I almost killed Kowalski, I.. I'm... a monster!' _I slid through the forest, not taking a break.

_' I had enjoyed his pain, I enjoyed his screams, I enjoyed the others gasps of horror!' _The thoughts running in my head hurt, they stung bad.

Tears ran down my face even faster, hitting the ground with a splash, taunting me, escaping the cold confines of me. The rain fell in response, enjoying my pain and misery, wanting me to suffer.

_' I'm a Heartless, I have no light in my soul, how could I think I could keep my friends safe from my instincts!'_

I ran into a cliff, almost falling right off. I stared at the dark clouds with my yellow orbs, pain filling me, emotional pain.

_'At least I know I still have feelings'_ I smirked,_' Which I'm pretty sure is a good thing'_

Lightning flashed in the sky, hitting a tree behind me.

**" Come on! Hit me! If you're going to be cruel, might as well end my life! What did I do to deserve this?" **I screamed, lightning flashed in response hitting another tree close to me, taunting me.

Suddenly, I saw a flash of light, accompanied of what appeared to be a spaceship, heading right towards me! I jumped out of the way as the ship crash landed, skidding to a stop afew feet away.

_' Drunk driving isn't allowed in New York dumbo!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Blowhole: I'm yellow, NOO**

**Me: Yep, next chapter, Mickey fights Skipper!**

**Skipper: Great, I'm going to get killed by a rat**

**Mickey: MOUSE**

**Me: Get it? Mickey:Mouse Mickey Mouse? Forget about it.**

**Julian: WORST JOKE EVAH!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Battle and Plan

**Me: Sorry about the non-painting thing, I was brain-dead and forgot about it. Also sorry about not updating that soon. A friend stayed over for 4 days, so I didn't have time to go on the computer, and then I went to disneyland for my birthday, but now I'm back and have a special surprise for everyone!**

**Everyone: What is it!**

**Me: We're going to have a paintball fight with all previous reviewers and I against everyone in my story so far!**

**Peach: What colors?**

**Me: Rainbow!**

**mutated-ducks-rule: Yes! I finally get to paint something!**

**Ghost Reader1996: WOOHOO!**

***Everyone gets there weapons***

**Me: CCHAARRGGEE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Skipper's POV<strong>

I stared at the smoking ship, my paranoia kicking in.

**" More Space Squid!' **I groaned, slumping.

But what happened next was a shocker. The cockpit of the spaceship opened, sending an array of steam everywhere. A yellow shoe stepped out of the mist, follwed by another. The mist cleared to show a mouse holding a giant key in his hand looking around, a confused expression on his face.

"Where's that darn heartless! The scanner showed it's around here somewhere!" he muttered, still searching.

**" That's no way to enter a planet." **I thought out, turning the mouse's head towards me.

He suddenly charged at me, pointing his giant key at me. I was caught by surpriseand sent backwards, banging into a tree. I quickly got up and assumed fighting position, beckoning the stranger to come. Mouse charged again, but I jumped over his head, executing a roundhouse kick to his head. Making him fall face first.

**" What did I do?" **I asked as the mouse got up, spitting dirt out of his mouth.

" Heartless are evil." he yelled ashe pushed himself up off the ground.

I grew numb, he was right, I was evil. I couldn't even protect my own friends from myself. I fell to my knees in anguish, tears forming in my eyes once more. The Mouse noticed and stopped, staring at me in confusion.

" You weren't changed the normal way, were you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

**" No, my nemesis did it to me." **I replied, angry at Blwhole.

" I'm sorry that I attacked then. Let me introduce myself, I'm Mickey Mouse!" I chuckled at the name a little.

**" My name is Skipper, I was a penguin at the Central Park Zoo."** I replied, getting back onto my feet.

_3 days later, after Skipper had shown Mickey around the zoo and Julien complaining about te king. The penguins and Mickey sat at the HQ, setting a plan to turn Skipper back to normal._

" I have an idea!" Kowalski yelled out. " If I could get ahold of the machine, I could reverse engineer it and make a machine that will turn Skipper back into a penguin" he started doing his happy dance until I cut him off.

**" But that would require the machine, which is with Blowhole." **I reminded, makig a sigh escape from everyone.

" What if we break into Blowhole's base. Private distracts Blowhole, and Kowalski rewires the machine!" Mickey exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in happiness.

**' That might actually work."** I replied, hope filling me again.

**" To the airport!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *panting* First Reviewer gets to paint Mickey rainbow, because he cheated.<strong>

**Mickey: I just used the keyblade!**

**Me: Cheater! Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Flames are welcome because they light Rico's stick o' dynamite.**

**Rico: **_' Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, FIIIIIIISSSSSHHH.'_


	8. Chapter 8 Story Time and Apologies

**Me:Mutated-ducks-rule gets to paint Mickey Rainbow!**

**Mickey:*Muttering something about Royal guards***

**Me: Here's a paintball gun! Anyways, I don't own The Penguins of Madagascar or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Julian: Nope! She wouldn't make us right!**

**Me: Thats what she said.**

**Julian: Did you just call me a girl!**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Julian: *Muttering something similar to Mickey.***

* * *

><p>The penguins and Mickey hung onto the luggage for dear life, the plane billowing smoke past the window.<p>

**"This must be the work of Blowhole." **Skipper growled out angrily.

Mickey shook his head slowly, stopping and staring towards Skipper.

"It radiates a dark aura, darker than Blowhole's. Could it be?" Mickey scratched at his chin thoughtfully, staring at the floor in concentration.

Well, as much concentration you can have when you're in a crashing plane.

Mickey gasped loudly, his eyes wide in shock.

"What?" growled out Rico.

"Maleficent." Mickey whispered, making Skipper shudder.

"Who?" he asked, hiding the fear in his voice.

The plane shuddered, waking him from his thoughts.

"We've got to get out of here!" shouted Mickey over the sound of the other engine exploding.

But it was too late, the plane crashed into the cement, fire billowing through the windows. The group ran out of the wreckage, gagging. Skipper took a look around as they surfaced from the smoke.

**"Conveniant." **the others turned their heads to check their surroundings,

They had crashed in Marine World!

"Quite." replied Mickey, dusting off his charred clothes.

**"Anyways, who is Maleficent?" **Skipper asked, cocking his black head.

Mickey sighed, gesturing for everyone to sit down. They obeyed and leaned in.

"Maleficent is an evil witch who controls the Heartless for her own greed and power, persumed dead till today." Mickey stated, staring at the ground.

"What did she do?" Privae asked in a fearful whisper, seemingly afraid she would pop out of nowhere.

"Well it all started..."

**_*Flashback*_**

Mickey stood, his golden keyblade pointed at the witch. She turned, a sly smile on her face.

"Aah, the king himself. I am so honored for you to visit my humble abode." She pointed at her black stone walls of the dark castle.

"Let's cut to the chase , Maleficent" he drawled out her name in distaste.

"Let's." she sneered, hissing.

"Are you the one who is controlling the Heartless?" Mickey asked demandingly, giving her the ice stare.

She glided around the room, staff and crow in hand. She circled the room again, pondering. She finally stopped, stared at Mickey with a smile, then snapped her fingers. The room erupted with Shadows, each glared at Mickey viciously, bloodlust in their eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked coyly. Dark Mist twirled around her body, till she was covered in it. The darkness moved, sending Maleficent away, and leaving an angry Mickey to fend for himself.

**_*Flashback Over*_**

"Ouch." Rico grumbled, staring at the ground.

**" Just like Manfredi and Johnson."** Skipper crossed his arms in disgust at the evil witch.

Kowalski and Private stayed silent. Slowly, everyone got back on their feet. Mickey, in the lead, turned his head behind him and said, "We have to stop her!" determined.

Everyone nodded their heads and started sliding to Blowhole's, with the exception of Mickey, who couldn't slide. They flew through the hatch, and KO'ed two lobsters in the process. Below their platform, was a sea of red lobsters, all staring up at Blowhole wit a microphone.

" Is this thing on?" demanded Blwhole, tapping the microphone with his fin.

"Yes!" All the lobsters cried out exasperated.

"Okay. Lobsters! Meet our new comrades!" Blowhole pointed towards the side of the stage.

Suddenly, a black sea approached Blowhole, multiple yellow orbs glaring at him.

"Heartless." whispered Mickey.

There was a flash of light around his hand, and the Golden Keyblade popped into existance. Skipper scooched away one step in instinct. Private hid a chuckle with a cough. Skipper back-handed Private, but then turned his attention back towards Blowhole as he began to speak.

" We shall work together with a very evil sorceress, named Maleficent, to help with our fiendish scheme. We shall send out all of you to destroy all humans. Which will achieve my revenge on humans, and give Maleficent another planet under her control." he cried out shrilly.

There was silence. Then, a lobster started clapping slowly without enthusiam. Blowhole did a facepalm, but then continued.

"And without those stupid pen-gyu-ins, no one will stand in our way!" he said dully.

There was an uproar of clapping from the lobsters.

**" Operation, Defeat the Maniac is a go." **Skipper whispered.

The group jumped right into the group of lobsters, taking out multiple of them. Blowhole's mouth opened and closed, until he regained the ability to speak.

" Att-aa-a-ck" he chattered.

The three groups closed in on eachother, and a brawl immensed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Giant group of people and characters stare at me angrily with pitchforks and torches*<strong>

**Me: *Nervous chuckle* Hey, this is my first time in Junior High, I needed time to get used to it before I wrote. And I had major wrighter's block.**

**Peach: No more excuses!**

**Skipper: You left me a Heartless for too long!**

**Me: I'm going to try to update every Sunday that I can so Idon't leave anyone waiting anymore.**

**Julien: Pinkety-Promise?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Skipper: Next Chapter comes out Sunday!**


	9. Chapter 9 Battle! Mickey, Kowalski's POV

**Me: Did it! Made my deadline!**

**Julien: Barely.**

**Me: How do you know that?**

**Julien: Uhhh. *smiles nervously***

**Me: Were you spying on me?**

**Mickey: Yep.**

**Me: *Growls at Julien***

**Julien: Hey Look! Meta Knight is signing autographs!**

**Me: Where! *Pulls out notebook ad pen and stares at where Julien was pointing.***

**Julien: *Runs away while I wasn't looking***

**Me: YOU ARE SO DEAD! *Chases after Julien***

**Blowhole: I think what the author is trying to say is that the first person that reviews gets to paint Julien, or run him over with a bulldozer.**

**Rico: She. Not. Own. Any. Of. Us.**

**Private: Rico is talkative today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mickey's POV<strong>

I jumped with the penguins down towards the mass of Heartless. While in midair, I shot a few balls of light out of my Keyblade. They hit the three Heartless closest to me. Their eyes bulged as it hit them in the chests, making them dissapear in a puff of Dark Mist. I smirked, too easy. 5 Neoshadows popped out of the ground, quickly converging on me. I barely blocked their swift blows.

"Firaga!" I yelled, pointing my Keyblade to the stars.

Fire suddenly popped into existence, circling my body. It easily obliterated the Neoshadows. I quickly took a look around for new targets. I saw a Creeper(1) silently heading towards Kowalski, who fore some reason looked relieved. I thought quick and jumped, completing a front flip as I stabbed the creature through it's blocky head. It cried out and fell over comically, producing a floating pile of Gunpowder.

"You O.K.?" I asked Kowalski.

"Fine, Thanks." Replied Kowalski, re-jumping back into the brawl.

2 Shadows and 3 Neoshadows jumped right at me. I backflipped and released a quick Thundara, taking out a Neo and Normal Shadow out. The others gathered their bearings and teleported over to me. When they popped back up, I hit the last Shadow over the head with the hilt of my Keyblade. Then I twisted my Keyblade up into a Neoshadows face. They both dissapeared. I looked over at the last Neoshadow. It's eyes suddenly flashed a red and the ground rumbled. I fell on my bottom, but quickly looked at the Neoshadow. Behind it rose a giant Darkside. The Neoshadow crossed its arms smugly over its chest.

**" Give over the stupid machine Blowhole!" **I heard Skipper scream out from he midst of the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Kowalski's POV<strong>

I took out some lobsters as I fell. I landed on my feet and crouched into a battle pose, ready for anything. A lobster tried to punch me, but I flipped over his coming claw, grabbing it and throwing him into a wall. He landed on the floor with a thud. I smiled smugly and turned towards two oncoming lobsters. They tried hitting me over the head, but I duckedand threw back up my head. It caught the lobsters by surprise and they flipped over me, landing behind me with a big crack as their shells split. I looked over to see what the others were doing. Mickey was fighting off 5 slim and tall Heartless. I watched as he pointed his keyblade to the sky. I gasped. He's leaving himself wide open! I started sliding over towards him.

"Firaga!"Mickey yelled.

Floating balls of fire appeared circled around Mickey. They destroyed the heartless swiftly. I pondered about how that happened. It couldn't have been magic, could it? Or was there a belt in Mickey's shirt that created the fire? Or was it... My toughts were interrupted by a scream. I turned to see Mickey stabbing his keyblade through a green creature's head. He turned towards me and asked,

"You O.K.?" He asked quickly.

I replied with a short, " Fine. thanks." Then jumped back into the brawl.

Three lobsters ran towards me. I quickly front flipped and landed on the first two's heads, crushing them under my weight. I turned towards the last one expectantly. He crossed his arms, and a giant beast slowly rose from the ground behind him. Chromeclaw.

****" Give over the stupid machine Blowhole!"**** I heard Skipper scream out from he midst of the battle.

* * *

><p>(1) A creeper is a monster from Minecraft that quietly sneaks up on you, then explodes. Very Evil!<p>

**Me: *Still chasing Julian***

**Blowhole: Two POVS down, 4 more to go.**

**Me: Yep, he's right, that's what the next two chapters are going to be about.**

**Skipper: Blowhole is getting the author on his side! Operation: Stop Blowhole is a go!**

***Penguins tackle Blowhole down***

**Blowhole: Get off!**

**Skipper: This is fun!**

**Rico: *Coughs out chainsaw and starts running around like a maniac* Mwahahahaha!**

**Me: Um, do't review or I sick Rico on you.**

**Rico: Review! *Starts chasing Mickey around.***


	10. Chapter 10 Battle! Private and Anounce

***Rico is still chasing after Julien with a chainsaw. A bullldozer suddenly comes in, flattening Julien except for his feet.***

**Julien: Ouch.**

**Mort: Da Feet! *Hugs Juliens paralyzed, yet not flat feet.***

***Ghost Reader1996 jumps out of the bulldozer, giving the camera a thumbs up.***

**Me: Oh, forgot to mention, Ghost Reader was the first reviewer and he/she decided to se the bulldozer.**

**Ghost Reader1997: That. Was. Awesome!**

**Me: Your Welcome.**

**Rico:*Starts chasing everyone else around.***

**Me: First reviewer gets to do anything you want with Rico. You could paint him, you could let him blow up Justin Bieber (I'm nuetral with Justin Bieber by the way), or could make him do anything you want. Possibilites are endless. Heck, you can even rocket him to the moon.**

**Julien: Skipper1318 does not own Penguins of Madagascar or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Private's POV<strong>

I jumped down with the others determined to turn Skipper back to normal. I always want him to be happy, and right now, he doesn't seem happy. Suddenly, a heartless and a lobster jump out at me. I grabbed both of their outstreched claws and pulled them to each other. The momentum sent them hurtling into each with a loud crack. The heartless dissapeared while the lobster layed their unconcious. I whispered a sorry towards the lobster and continued into the brawl. A tall Heartless that looked similar to Skipper except with red veins popping from the skin attacked me next. The creature reached out, clutching at my chest before I could react. Suddenly, a smaller heartless knocked the other heartless out of the way.

**"You OK Private?" **the Heartless asked. I realized it was Skipper.

"Yes Skippah" I replied, saluting at him.

He nodded his head slowly and walked back into the brawl. I fought more Heartless and Lobsters, defeating them all with ease, until I met with a flying yellow Heartless that was shooting lightning everywhere. I tried to tackle it to the ground, but it electrocuted me on contact. My singed feathers sent out an acrid smell. I stood up and tried again, but it evaded me with ease. Suddenly, the world started to rumble. I watched as a giant IPod glowing green came from the floor.

No, not it again. No more singing!

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided to end the chapter here and give you guys three Povs next time. I have important announcements to make so everyone sit down!<strong>

***Everyone quiets down.***

**Me: First off, I have decided, that after I am done with this fanfic, I will make another Penguins of Madagascar crossover, not with KH, but something no one has done before.**

**Crowd: Whisper Murmur Whisper**

**Me: And, I have decided that Iwill make a KH crossover as well while doing the POM one.**

**Crowd: More whispers and Murmurs.**

**Me: Also, who saw the new POM Movie!**

**Private: I did!**

**Me: Of course you did, you were in it.**

**Skipper:Rico.**

**Rico: *Slaps Private***

**Me: Well, that all for now. If I'm lucky, I will put up a new chapty on Wednesday. But don't get your hopes up. If I dont on Wednesday Ill do it n Sunday as usual.**

**Me: Oh Yah, and remember. Go head and flame.**

**Blowhole: It powers... something.**

**Me: Fail Blowhole. Just, Fail.**


	11. Chapter 11 Penguin Again!

**Me: GhostReader 1996 was the first reviewer and he decided.**

**Ghost: *Barges in* And I'm going to use Rico to blow up Justin Bieber!**

**Rico: YAY! *regurgitates so much dynamite it fills the room.***

**Me: But, Sadly I couldn't get the real Justin Bieber here, so you'll have to just blow up all his merchandise.**

**Ghost: *Shrugs* Good enough for me. Let's go Rico!**

**Rico: Woohoo!**

**Me: Anyways, I do not own penguins of Madagascar or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Blowhole: No, she doesn't.**

**Me: Sorry for the EXTREMELY long time to update folks. Internet was down.**

**Kowalski: We still don't know what happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rico's POV<strong>

My vision was pure red, filled with violence. Each scream invigorated me further. I loved violence, and the others knew that. But it was fun, watching things blowup in front of my eyes. That's why they call me the wild cannon. You never know what will happen when I'm let out of my cage. Lobsters? No problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Rico<strong>

"Mwahahahaha" A lobster flies trough the air. More follow suit with some black heartless mixed in.

* * *

><p><strong>Skipper's POV<strong>

This was for my men. They can't have a monster as their leader. At some point I would lose control, and they wouldn't be able to hold me back. Just like what happened to Manfredi and Johnson when they fell for that evil lady. They elected her leader, and what was left was two hearts, each ripped a tiny bit down the middle. Gives a whole meaning to "breaking their heart." The battle wasn't very interesting, just like every other we've fought against Blowhole. Except the heartless were new. But also was my new instincts and my very sharp claws. I saved Private a while ago, we had exchanged greetings before we were off back into the spree. Rico almost mistaken me for a bad heartless, but I held him off long enough to convince him otherwise. I soon went after Blowhole. He was watching the battle unfold before his eye with glea. An evil smirk plastered on his face. He rubbed his flippers together menacingly as he watched the carnage. I sneaked through the ground towards him. I jumped on his head as he let out a scream. He scrabbled at his face furiously while I bit at his nose.

"Get off you pesky heartless!" he shouted.

**"I'm not pesky, and you don't control me." **I taunted.

He growled and tried to throw me off his head, but I sunk my claws into him for a good hold.

**"Give over the stupid machine Blowhole!" **I cried out. Our battle soon became a wrestling match as we tumbled along the ground. Our arms were locked in a battle of wits, wills, and strength.

"Never!" He yelled back. He reached a flipper to a control panel, able to reach easily since he had gotten back on his segway. He pressed a blue button and multiple monsters, new and old, rised dramatically from the ground. They glanced around and jumped into the battle, or floated. I stared, if I had a mouth or beak it would be hanging open.

**"That's not fair!" **I complained.

"Villains don't play fair" the evil bottlenose replied.

I saw Private get knocked away as if he was a fly by an evil iPod. I growled subconciously. No one hurt Private. NO ONE!

I leapt onto Blowhole with a snarl, my eyes flashing a brilliant red. He cowered underneath me, his eyes squinted to shield the blow to come. I raised up a clawd hand, ready to plunge it into his chest, but stopped. Thoughts flashed through my head, jumbled and confusing, a whirling tornado. But all the images, of friends, and all those close-calls shouted out meaning. I slowly got off of him, looking him over.

**"No. I will NOT stoop to your level." **I declared.

A white light shone around me, blinding me from my surroundings. I felt tingley all over, it coursed through my veins, making me shudder. The tingle became a roar of sound and motion, as if a train was speeding by next to me. Then I felt bones moving and popping. Something pulled out of my nose/mouth area and my claws molded together as my arms widened and thinned. Suddenly, it stopped assoon as it started and I opened my eyes. I looked down. _I was a penguin._ A smile crept over my beak and I held my urge to jump and whoop in joy.

"No! My machine should have worked. It should have! You shouldn't be a penguin again!" Blowhole shouted like a whiney baby in the middle of a tantrum.

"Boys!" I shouted, it felt good to have a voice.

The others, including Mickey filed in behind me.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand. Rico!" I commanded.

Rico regurgitated a pile of lit TNT with an evil cackle. Mickey's face went from stoic to shocked, to horrified.

"Is this really necessary. It seems like overkill." He stuttered nervously with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"No, two piles of dynamite would be overkill, this just teaches Blowhole we mean business." I replied with a smirk.

I grabbed the top of a garbage can and motioned for them to jump on. They piled on with me at the top, and we skyrocketed out of there.

"Aim for the water in our habitat!" I shouted as we held our breath in space.

"Aye Aye" Kowalski saluted.

We angled the tin towards Central Park, heat and air force meeting us. We landed safely in the water of our habitat, giving high-fives all around.

"Mission accomplished boys." I congratulated.

"Wait, how is Mickey going to get back home?" Private asked in his British accent.

"That's easy!" Mickey replied.

He threw his Keyblade backwards, making me cringe as it headed for Alice in her office. It suddenly dissapeared in a flash of light, leaving us confused.

"How did that affect anything?" questioned Kowalski, staring at where the Keyblade dissapeared at.

"Wait for it." Mickey replied holding up a finger.

A floating skateboard-like object came flying in, stopping next to Mickey. It was engraved with weird symbold and signs, and it carried what I assumed was armor. Mickey put the armor on and gave us a wave as he got on it and rocketed into the sky.

"So." I said.

"That happened." Kowalski replied.

"Classified." grunted Rico.

We nodded our heads and went into our HQ.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you enjoyed the story but the fun isn't over yet!<strong>

**Everyone: It's not?**

**Me: Yep! I'll be posting bloopers and deleted scenes of this epic... thing.**

**Julian: NO! NOT THAT SCENE! *shakes and screams into my face.***

**Me:*calmly while brushing off invisible dirt.* Yes, that scene.**

***Julian starts sobbing on the ground while pounding it with his fists.***

**xRichtofenx: O...K?**

**Me: It has to do with the creeper.**

**Ghost Reader1996: *cringes***

**mutated-ducks-rule: SsSsSsSsSsSsS**

**Ghost Reader1996: *jumps 10 feet in the air.* Don't do that!**

**Me: Everybody settle down. First reviewer gets a giant cake and a private meeting with their favorite character! *tell me who that character is.***

**Blowhole: Obviously me!**

**Everybody: *snort* Really?**

***Blowhole rolls into an emo corner and starts poking some mushrooms with a stick.***

**Me: ? See you in the bloopers! And also I will be starting the two new story crossovers, Penguins and Kingdoms today!**


	12. Chapter 12 Bloopers One!

**Me: Hello faithful people! Welcome to the first part of bloopers!**

**Julian: *fetal position***

**Peach: I reviewed first!**

**Me: You get cybercake!**

**Peach*large chocolate cake with little bits of vanilla appear in hand***

**Rest of people: *drool on floor***

**Me: Don't worry, I have a cake you can all share.**

**Everyone: Really! *:D***

**Me: Yep!**

*** Smaller chocolate cake pops onto a table.***

**Me: Hold on! All the reviewers have to meet and interview their favorite characters!**

**Ghost Reader: Come on Mickey!**

**Mickey: Gosh, didn't know I had a fan.**

**mutated-ducks-rule: Come on Rico! *Drags Rico into secret area***

**Me: And the best for last!**

**Riku *pops in a puff of smoke.* How did I get here?**

**Peach: YAAAYY! *Drags Riku away.***

**Me: While they do that, let's roll the film!**

* * *

><p>Skipper: Is this on? *pokes camera*<p>

Me: Is there a red light?

Skipper: Now that I look, yes.

Me: Then ITS ON!

**~BZZZZ~**

Julien: *Jumps into base.* DUH DUH DUH DUUH. Julian to the rescue!

Skipper: Ringtail! Read the script!

Julian: *looks over paper* It says I rescue you?

Kowalski: Let me see that! *looks over paper* It has a picture of your face on it?

Julian: That means we do it MY WAY!

Me: Security!

**~BZZZZ~**

Mickey: *starts playing DJ Got us Falling in love again as the DJ* This is Hip Yo!

Everyone: *crickets and many sweatdrops.*

*Cell phone buzzer*

Mickey: *blushes* That's mine! *picks up phone.* Hello? Ma! I told you not to call.

Skipper: *covers screen with flipper* Next!

**~BZZZZ~**

*scene where Skipper becomes a Heartless*

Private: Skipper, NOES!

Kowalski: Private we do not have noses.

Me: Redo it!

**Resets Scene**

*The beam shoots out and engulfs Skipper. The light dims to show a bunny.*

Rico: Blah!

Private: AWWW

Kowalski: You madman! You turned Skipper into a cute adorable BUNNY! Oh wait, that's not that bad.

Skipper: *Is released and starts hopping around.*Not Just any bunny! *Puts on redcape* SUPAH BUUNNAY!

Me: Is this in the script.

Skipper: *singing* Bunny, Bunny, Bunny, Bunny *twitch* Bunny, Bunny, Bunny, Bunny...

Me: *facepalm*This is going in the bloopers.

**~BZZZZ~**

Riku: *arguing with Skipper* NO. I SUPAH BUUNNY!

Skipper: No. I SUPAH BUNNY!

Private: Ummm, Bunny?

*Skipper and Riku start hopping around. AGAIN!* Bunny. Bunny. Bunny.

Rico: *pukes*

**~BZZZZ~**

*Scene in the battle with Rico*

Rico: *punches lobster*

The lobster flies into the camera, cracking the screen and turning this story 3D

Mickey: *puts on red and blue 3D glasses*

**~BZZZZ~**

Scene when Skipper is pouncing on Blowhole*

Blowhole: *punches away Skipper and pulls out a chainsaw* MWAHAHAHAHA!

Skipper: Wrong Character!

Rico: *sniffle* No Replacey!

Me: We're not replacing you!

Blowhole: *coughs out dynamite*

Me: Ummm, cut?

****~BZZZZ~****

Julian was wandering the scene where the battle took place. Unbeknown to him., there was a bloccky green creature creeping up on him.

**RIIIIP!**

* * *

><p><strong>The tape stopped with a triumphant Julian standing over the camera with the broken tape in his hands.<strong>

**Me: JULIAN!**

**Julian: Haha! You shall never see it! The King of the Lemurs triumphs again!**

**Me: *sighs* Sorry Folks. Won't be able to see what happened, but at least we have other bloopers! Also, Internet Problems again, evil internet! And I don't mind Reznov, I liked the ideas! **

**Skipper: what about the other two stories you were talking about?**

**Me: Well... I finished them, then I realised that this is for the reviewers so I'm going to list the crossover ideas below and you guys vote! (You are also free to suggest other ones.) **

**Riku: Anything Else?**

**Me: Nope!**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkwing Duck<strong>

**Eragon**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Great Mouse Detective**

**Nightmare Before Christmas**

**Pokemon**

**Ratchet and Clank**

**Kirby (Cartoon)**

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Star Wars**

**Rango**

**Minecraft**

**Puss in Boots**

**Assassins Creed**

**Maximum Ride**

**Cars**

**Warriors**

**Teen Titans**

**Daniel X**

**The Hunger Games**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Muppets**

**The Animorphs**

**Hugo (Book or Movie)**

* * *

><p>Oh, and also there's a new movie coming out called Madagascar 3. It's so far only in theatre trailers<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Bloopers Two!

**Me: Hello People! Welcome to the Bloopers of Heartless Penguin Part 2 out of...**

**Julian: OVER 9000!**

**Me: Um... No. I'm not actually sure when this will end but I'll tell you the chapter before the last!**

**Skipper: The results on the poll? **

**Me: Thanks for reminding me!**

**Eragon: 2**

**Percy Jackson: 2**

**Pokemon: 1**

**Muppets: 1**

**Kirby: 2**

**Sonic: 1**

**Warriors: 1**

**Hunger Games: 2**

**Maximum Ride: 1**

**Me: And Julian, one of our reviewers has a present for you.**

**Julian: To be expected...**

**Me: Ready...**

**Julian:?**

**Me: Aim**

**Julian: !**

**Me: FIRE!**

**Julian: *gets pelted by millions of tomatoes* No not the fur!**

**Skipper: Nice shot! *everybody high fives.***

**Me: Good Idea Peach! Anyways... Please enjoy the bloopers!**

* * *

><p><strong>~BZZZZ~<strong>

Blowhole: *In a bathroom looking in a mirror with a toothbrush in hand* CAAAaaaannn'TTT YoU FeeL ThE lOvE ToNIIIGGhhT!

Rico: *snickers behind camera*

Blowhole:Who's there?

Me: *bursts out of closet* You just got PUNKED!

Blowhole: What the...

Sonic: Because we're Sonic Heroes!

Me:Huh?

Meta Knight:Most unusual.

Me: TOOOO MAAAANNNNYYY CRROOOSSSOOOOVVVEEERRRRSSSSS!

PARADOX!

**~BZZZZ~**

Sora: Hey. Hey. . Hey. Hey. Hey.

Riku: What?

Sora: I'm sexy and I know it!

Troll face flies by as they are swarmed by a mob of Heartless.

**~BZZZZ~**

Blowhole: Hey Malificent! Guess what.

Maleficent: What?

Blowhole: I'm a banana!

Maleficent: Huh?

Blowhole: I'm a banana! *puts on banana costume as he starts singing.* I'm a banana. I'm a banana. I'm a, I'm a, I'm a banana. I'm a banana!

Maleficent: Are you OK?

Blowhole: Join me Maleficent. Be a banana! Be a, Be a, Be a banana! *starts singing again.* Be a banana. Be a banana. Be a, Be a, Be a banana!

Maleficent: *eye twitch*

**~BZZZZ~**

Private:I like Lunicorns!

Me: *sarcastically* Thank you Captain Obvious.

Private:*gasp* You're acting like Sarcasm Moon!

Riku: *runs by* DREAM DROP DISTANCE! *Indian yodel*

Private: Sarcasm Moon? Sarcaam Moon. Sarcasm Moon! I AM SARCASM MOON!

Riku: DREAM DROP DISTANCE! DREAM DROP DISTANCE! DRE-

Me: *trips Riku*

**~BZZZZ~**

King Mickey: *holds up Pencil like in Lion King*

Everyone: *bows*

Skipper: Please creative writing talent... Help the author complete this story so I can be me again!

Me: Please!

Sora: LET THE CRAZINESS END!

**~BZZZZ~**

Marlene: Hey Kowalski! What's up?

Kowalski: The ceiling, sky, satellite, moon, stars...

Marlene: *glares* How's it going?

Kowalski: Well, we have to obey an insane author who has the most twisted imagination I know of. And...

Marlene: What?

Kowalski: Skipper *dramatic pause* Is a heartless!

Marlene: *gasp* I don't even know what that is!

Skipper: *walks in*** Hey Kowalski, Status Re- Marlene?**

Marlene: *picks up chair* SPIDER! *slams it down on Skipper's head.*

Kowalski: That's a heartless.

Marlene: Whoops

**~BZZZZ~**

Riku: FINE! If I can't be Supah Bunneh... Then I'll be Supah Hobo!

Me: Why would you WANT to be a hobo? Or a Bunny.

Skipper: Who doesn't?

Me: I don't!

Both: *gasp* SHUN! SHUN! SHUN!

**~BZZZZ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright! Thank you for reading our very splendiferous chapter of Bloopers!<strong>

**Skipper: NOW REVIEW!**

**Rico: OR DIE!**

**Me: Um... How about a please and thank you?**

**Skipper: BRUTAL FORCE!**

**Rico: YAAAAAH!**

**Me: Kowalski?**

**Kowalski: Too much Monster Truck TV.**

**Me: Okay... Please vote on the poll either in my profile or in here! And... Blowhole will you do the honors?**

**Blowhole: *sighs* Fine. First Reviewer gets to go to the PuppyBowl. It's the SuperBowl, except it's played with dogs.**

**Skipper: Really?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Kowalski: Well...**

**Mickey: See ya soon!**

**Private: On the next..**

**Everyone: Chapter of Bloopers!**


	14. Chapter 14 Blooper 3!

**Me: Welcome to the third blooper series of the Heartless Penguin! We have tons of stuff in store for you today, including...**

**Julien: CHOCOLATE RAIN!**

**Me: And Peach, YOU WON A TICKET TO THE PUPPY BOWL! NOW FLY AWAY ON THIS RAINBOW SINGING NYAN CAT UNTIL YOU GET THERE!**

**Skipper: Is she Ok?**

**Me: Just in a chaotic mood. Onto the bloopers!**

* * *

><p>The camera shows Skipper hesitantly holding out a yellow suit like it was contagious, looking extremely displeased. The other threr prnguins surrounded him, Sora and Donald in tow.<p>

Donald: Come on Skipper!

Sora: You lost the bet.

Kowalski: And that means...

Private: You have to wear it!

Skipper: *sighs* A bet is a bet. * he puts on the suit to reveal it looks like a banana.* Wish me luck.* waddles off*

Sora: He's a goner.

Everyone else: Yep!

Skipper approaches Dr. Blowhole as he is making finishing touches on the Heartless Penguin.

Skipper: Hello!

Blowhole: *turns around and muffles laugh with giggle* What are you wearing?

Skipper: I'M A BANANA!

Blowhole: *stops laughing* Are you... all right?

Skipper: I'M A BANANA!

Blowhole: Oh no... I remember. I was bit by a spider with a nuro toxin! (Not sure how to spell nuro!)

Skipper: Oooh! Mr. Fancy words! So what?

Blowhole: Nero= Brain. Toxin= Poison!

Skipper: Oh... I'm a banana!

Blowhole: Grrrrrr! *runs Skipper over with segway*

Skipper: OW!

Others: *laugh attack*

**~BAZINGA! I mean... BZZZZ~**

Riku: DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME! *sees a potato* DIE POTATO!

Everyone: ... *crickets chirping in background*

Riku: *squishes screaming potato* What? It opposed me.

**~BZZZZZ Squirrel!ZZZ~**

Riku: DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME! *sees a potato* DIE POTATO!

Potato: *pulls out gun and shades* Not today.

Me: DOUBLE POTATO! WHAT DOES IT MEEEAN?

Skipper: Just smile, wave, and back away slowly.

**~BZ*cough*ZZZZ~**

Julien: *pulls a stack of 12 waffles out of microwave*

Maurice: That's a lot of waffles.

Sora: You ate all the waffles?

Julien: Yes. I did.

Sora: You could have asked us if we wanted any.

Julien: Nuh Uh! If I gave you any of the waffles I won't get any!

Maurice: Sora? Would you like a waffle?

Julien: There is no more waffles. I have them all!

Maurice: I know, It's an example.

Sora: Why yes Maurice, I think I would like 2 of them.

Julien: You can't-You want two of them?

Maurice: So if Sora gets two waffles.

Julien: *growls*

Maurice: And I get two waffles

Julien: *growls*

Maurice: Then that leaves 8 waffles for you

Julien: I don't want 8 waffles! I want 12! I want 12 of them!

Maurice: If you can seriously eat all those waffles I will personally take you to the store and get you some more.

Julien: I just- I just don't understand why you guys get all the waffles.

Sora: You still have more waffles than me and Maurice combined.

Julien: They are MINE! I got them from the freezer and I pout them on my plate.

Maurice and Sora: *sweatdrop*

Julien: You guys are being selfish.

**~BZZZZZ!~**

Skipper: Danger is my middle name!

Me: Really?

Skipper: Okay, actually it's Leslie.

Background: LOL!

Me: Really?

Skipper: *watery eyes* BUT don't tell anyone!

Me: Ok?

Skipper: When I was a child the others used to laugh at me.

Me: So what did you do?

Skipper: I killed them!

Background: LOL!

Me: Um... Ok?

**~BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMZZZZZZZZZZZ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright Guys! First Reviewer gets, Ummmm. A squirrel! *holds up Dog*<strong>

**Donald: That's a dog.**

**Pluto: Woof!**

**Me: NO IT'S NOT! IT'S A SQUIRREL!**

**Skipper: Review?**

**Rico: *pulls out chainsaw***

**Marlene: EVERYBODY RUN!**


End file.
